See You Again
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Everyone is worried about Blaine and how he seems to be obsessed with The Fighters, a group they are competing against during Regionals.


**Author's Note:**

 **HI! Welcome to my first fan fiction story on Glee. I love the show. I just started it on Netflix. I like shows that involve things like spies or anything remotely close to that. So this is where some of these things in the story come from. It's a little short because I am still trying to get the feel for writing about Glee. Hope you like it! AND I love reviews so don't be scared to let me know what you thought!**

 **-S**

* * *

The New Directions were on their way to Regionals. It was pretty loud on the bus. Everyone was hyped up about Regionals and yelling. Mr. Shuester tried to calm everyone, but it just didn't work. He sat back down next to Emma who he continued to call their good luck charm.

"There is no use in trying to calm them, Will." Emma smiled.

He looked at her and laughed, "I know, but it's still nice to try."

She just smiled and looked at her phone, "Only a few more minutes."

Will let out a long breath.

"You guys will do great." Emma said grabbing his hand. They stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

* * *

They arrived at Regionals. Will stood up and turned around to look at his kids.

"Okay guys this is it. Regionals. We can do this. You guys can do this. Have fun with it and just know you guys are great no matter what happens." Will smiled. Everyone clapped and off the bus they went.

"I'll sign us in." Emma said moving toward where the sign in sheets would be.

"Are you ready Blaine?" Kurt asked. He looped his arm through Blaine's.

Blaine didn't answer. He just kept on staring at the board that had all the glee clubs that were competing.

"Blaine. What's wrong?"

Blaine snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked back at Kurt, "Yeah I'm ready."

Everyone found their seats and the normal speech started. After that the first school went on and then the Warblers and then the New Directions went on. Their number was amazing they thought. It had a mix of original songs and the songs that the students wrote together. When they were done, they got a big round of applause and a standing ovation like usual.

The students returned to their seats and they awaited the next group.

"Please welcome the next group from the spy academy, The Fighters!" The announcer exclaimed and moved out of the way. Kurt felt Blaine move around uncomfortably. Where did he remember that name from? Then Kurt realized. It was the name that Blaine was staring at on the board outside the auditorium they were currently sitting in. He looked at Blaine and grabbed his hand. Kurt had no idea why Blaine was freaking out so much, but he was determined to be there for him.

The Group was standing on the stage and the music started playing. The song was "See You Again by Carrie Underwood. A girl started singing and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. _What is going on?_ Kurt thought.

The main singer started running up and down the aisles while singing and then she stopped at their aisle. Blaine looked at her with sadness and happiness at the same time as she sang the lyric, "I will see you again, oh This is not where it ends I will carry you with me, oh 'Till I see you again" She pointed at Blaine and then turned and ran back to the aisle. All the kids in New Direction looked at Blaine. He just kept staring at her. When the song ended Blaine stood up and gave an applause. No one has any idea what is going on. They sang their last song and then finished and sat down wit another standing ovation from the audience and Blaine.

* * *

All the groups stood up on the stage. second place went to The Warblers. The first school didn't even place and then it was between the New Directions and The Fighters.

"The first place trophy goes to...the New Directions!" Everyone yelled and screamed and hugged and The Fighters just applauded.

At the end everyone gathered in the main lobby and waited for the place to clear before they went out to their bus.

The Fighters came out of the auditorium laughing and smiling. Blaine looked at them.

"Okay what is it with that group or that girl?" Kurt asked. Everyone stared at him.

"That girl just got back from a mission in Afghanistan. She wasn't supposed to be back for another three months."

"How do you know this?" Will asked.

"She's my little sister." Blaine stated. He looked at her and she caught him. SHequickly said something to the girl she was talking to and then ran to Blaine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Hey! So I hope you liked it! I loved writing it. I have no idea where these random ideas come from, but they do! Hope you liked! Don't forget to review!**

 **-S**


End file.
